happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Courses of Death
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 2 Writers: Roque Ballesteros Warren Graff Alan Lau Kenn Navarro Ken Pontac Director: Alan Lau Episode list: Action Series: Ka-Pow! Previous Episode: Operation: Tiger Bomb Next Episode: N/A Three Courses of Death is the first episode of the Buddhist Monkey story line and is the second episode of the action spin-off, Ka-Pow!. Roles Starring Roles *Buddhist Monkey *Char Sew Supporting Roles *Generic Tree Ninjas *Shadow Lord *Panda Mom *Orangutan Master *Giant Crab Plot The episode begins showing pictures of Buddhist Monkey fighting against three Generic Tree Ninja. The pictures are shown in rapid succession, increasing in speed until finally we see Buddhist Monkey kill two ninja and injure the third. The remaining ninja returns to his master, The Shadow Lord, to bring news of their failure. Not taking this well, The Shadow Lord touches the ninja's head, causing his eyes to burst from their sockets and his body to disappear in a wave of lightening. The Shadow Lord gives an order in a subordinate in the shadows, who proceeds to run off. Back at Buddhist Monkey's quaint home on a lake, our protagonist enters his home while Panda Mom roots through his garbage for food. Inside, Buddhist Monkey pours tea into an old, cracked cup and thinks back to his younger days. A young student with an Afro, Buddhist Monkey rubs stones together to start a fire under a tea pot while his sensei, an Orangutan, sleeps nearby. Buddhist Monkey succeeds in starting a small fire, when his master begins rubbing his fingers together. Suddenly the tea pot heats up and explodes, burning off Buddhist Monkey's Afro. Though saddened at the loss of his hair, he humbly bows to his master who offers him some tea. Back in the present time, a pig warrior, Chaw Sew, suddenly emerges from the shadows beneath a small whicker basket next to Buddhist Monkey. Chaw Sew and Buddhist Monkey stare at each other for a few seconds before Char Sew attacks. He uses a set of claws ripped off an animal as sharp weapons, though Buddhist Monkey manages to quickly disarm him. Char Sew begins throwing paper bombs, which are shaped like dumplings, at Buddhist Monkey, who dodges them left and right. Buddhist Monkey catches a group of bombs in an umbrella and throws them at Char Sew, destroying most of his house. Buddhist Monkey stays focused on Char Sew, who lies face down on the floor. Suddenly, two giant claws come out of Char Sew's hat, until eventually Char Sew hangs by his head underneath a ginat crab. Buddhist Monkey is grabbed by the tail and tosses out of his house, landing near the bank of the lake. The clouds suddenly part and Buddhist Monkey can see the spirit of the Orangutan Master in the sun, rubbing his fingers and creating fire on his hand. With a new sense of determination, Buddhist Monkey prepares to end the battle once and for all. The crab jumps into the lake and Buddhist Monkey stands up, rubbing his hands together. The crab lunges at Buddhist Monkey, who finally creates a strong fire in his hands. He dodges the crab's attack and sticks his hands in the lake, boiling the water and the crab to death. From the extreme heat, Char Sew's body explodes. The Shadow Lord watches this through a pool of water in a basin, angry at Char Sew's failure. Later, Buddhist Monkey places a cup of tea on his sensei's grave, praying in thanks. After the credits, Panda Mom sadly sits near a fire, roasting a fish skeleton for dinner. One of the giant crab's cooked claws suddenly washes ashore and she celebrates her good fortune. Deaths #Buddhist Monkey kills two Generic Tree Ninja in combat. #A Generic Tree Ninja is killed by The Shadow Lord for his failure. #The Giant Crab is boiled alive. #Char Sew explodes from the extreme heat given off by the lake. Category:Ka-Pow!